


Hope of morning.

by Inesee



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inesee/pseuds/Inesee
Summary: "Kai still half asleep was rubbing his eyes while looking at him. Adam’s heart clenched again, but this time for an entirely new reason. It was crazy how easily Kai could go under his skin. Half of the times, Adam wanted to shake him like a British Nanny and the other half (like at this exact moment) he found himself staring at his lips, wishing he could kiss him."





	Hope of morning.

Some nights, Adam would watch the sky, praying for his memories to come back. Despite himself, he looked at the two sleeping forms next to him. They had nothing. They didn’t know where the other kids were, if they still had the Ishibo, if bringing it to the tree would really allowed them to go home… It’s a fucking mess thought Adam. 

They had decided to spend the night in a small forest; Mira had hoped that the trees would hide them for another potential enemy. If it wasn’t really comfortable, they didn’t have covers or blankets and had to sleep on the floor, they were too tired to care. At least it was the case for Mira and Kai. He felt the urge to wake his friends up, to share his fears and doubts but as he remembered the bags under Mira’s eyes, he stopped. As hard as it was, he was their leader, their anchor, the only thing that was keeping them for completely losing it. He couldn’t afford to be weak. He sighed, his heart heavy. A groggy voice teared him from his thoughts:

“You okay there, dude?”

Kai still half asleep was rubbing his eyes while looking at him. Adam’s heart clenched again, but this time for an entirely new reason. It was crazy how easily Kai could go under his skin. Half of the times, Adam wanted to shake him like a British Nanny and the other half (like at this exact moment) he found himself staring at his lips, wishing he could kiss him.

“Yeah, I’m good. Go back to sleep.” He said.

His answer didn’t seem to convince Kai who stood up to sit next to him.

“You don’t look good.”

“Why, thanks Kai!”

Kai chuckled. 

“You know what I mean.”

But Adam didn’t. He didn’t know how could Kai see that something was wrong on his face when the light provided by the moon didn’t allow them to see much, still Adam smiled. Because Kai was worried. About him. Nonetheless, he felt a bit guilty for keeping Kai awake.

“Really, I’m just going for a walk, making sure everything is alright.”

“Yeah, well, I’m coming with you.”

Adam hesitated for a second, but gave in. He really didn’t want to be alone, maybe chatting with Kai would keep his dark thoughts away.   
However, Kai stayed completely silent. They walked close, their shoulders almost bumping. They ended up sitting on a tree trunk. 

“I’m going to tell you something. And I won’t say it again, like ever again, so listen close, ‘kay?” Kai said, abruptly.

Adam looked at him, surprised: “Sure.”

“But you can’t interrupt me! You have to wait til I’m over.” Kai added.

“Yeah, sure.”

“And you can’t tell Mira I told you that.”

“I won’t.” Adam said, rolling his eyes. 

“Promise me first.”

“What?”

“Promise me you won’t tell her!”

“God- I promise I won’t say a word!”

“Good. And you can’t-“

“For Christ Sake, Kai, just say it!” 

Kai took a big breath before saying:

“Okay. Okay. Er. Well. I know that sometimes I can be a pain (Adam snorted at that, earning him a nudge.) but still you put up with me. And so, Mira and I we… we really care about you, k’know? I mean, you’re always there for us. And er, I feel we don’t thank you enough for this. Because without you, we’d be so lost. Well, technically we are lost but we’d be even more lost! And you’re super strong, so it’s a bit reassuring to be next to you. I guess, what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad that you’re here, and if you feel like talking or something like that, I’m here. And Mira is too.”

Adam tried unsuccessfully to bite off his smile as Kai’s words. 

“Thanks for saying that Kai.”

Kai looked at him with a soft smile bringing butterflies in his stomach. He had the feeling that if the other boy kept looking at him like that, like it meant something, he was going to say something stupid. You’re so beautiful when you smile. I never wanted anything as much as I want to kiss you right now.

“Gosh, Kai, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re in love with me.” He said in a teasing way. He thought Kai was going to laugh it off but instead he hid his face in his hands and with a soft voice said:

“What if I am?”

Adam swore his heart stopped beating for a second. He was definitely blushing, now.

“Wait, what? Didn’t you have a crush on Mira? And what about Vanessa?”

Kai groaned.

“I don’t know. I thought I did too, but… You’re on my mind like all the time. And it’s not like you’re ugly, I mean, it’s almost unfair to be this strong and smart and handsome. I feel like my head is all messed up because of you. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I’m just sleepy. Forget it.”

He tried to stand but Adam grabbed his wrist. His heart was beating louder than ever. Even in the darkness of the night, with his face so close to Kai’s he could see the boy’s cheeks were bright red. Oh God. 

“No wait. You think I’m handsome?!” His voiced sounded ridiculously high pitched but he didn’t care.

“Shut up Adam.” Kai was still trying to get way away from him.

“I like you too!” They both stopped. Slowly Adam managed to sat the boy close to him again.

“I thought you liked Mira.” Kai said in a quiet voice. 

“I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well now that we know we were both wrong, I’m, er, going back to sleep.” Ki winced at how awkward he sounded.

“Can I kiss you first?”

The word felt heavy in the air, but Adam didn’t regret asking. Now that he was aware that Kai had feelings for him too, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep like that. Not without trying to kiss him first. They stared at each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Kai slowly nodded. Adam was convinced the whole world could hear the pumping of his heart.

Their faces got closer to the point of bumping their noses. And then they were kissing. It was soft and hesitant, none of them really sure about what to do, but it felt just right. When they finally pulled apart, Adam hesitantly cleared his throat:

“We… We should get some sleep.”

But Kai kissed him again, cupping his face into his hands. Adam sighed against his lips, ruffling Kai’s hair. It was softer than what it was expecting (after all, the boy kept on burning it). Slowly their kisses became more heated, and Adam put Kai on his lap. Every inch of his skin touching Kei’s was burning in an addicting way making him ache for more.   
But they both knew that this was neither the place nor the time to continue. Adam broke the kiss reluctantly, feeling Kai’s breath against his face, as they were both panting.

“Sleep sounds great.” Said Kai with a huge grin on his face. Adam laughed a little before pecking his lips one more time just because he could. They silently walked back to the camp, holding hands.

Things were still pretty shitty but since they have woken up inside this bunker, Adam had never felt so light hearted. He didn’t know what his ‘real’ life looked like, but being with Kai made him feel like home. With this in mind, he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his friends. He didn’t know what was going to happen to them tomorrow, what awful monster was going to try to get rid of them, but with Mira and Kai by his side, he knew he was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
